A loss of engine power in an aircraft requires quick and precise remediation by the flight crew. Remediation of a loss of engine power requires precise team work and coordination as the flight crew identifies the cause of the loss of engine power and takes the appropriate actions. During a high stress event like a loss of engine power, humans tend to get tunnel vision and can only focus on a limited number of things at a given time. In such situations, the flight crew can sometimes make mistakes, such as inadvertently shutting down a working engine during a loss of engine power event. Inadvertently shutting down a working engine may result in a failure to have enough power to make an emergency landing.